Kekkaishi: The WhiteEyed Demoness
by AlphaWolfMegan
Summary: Serena Winters is a shape-shifting wolf, and she saves Yoshimori Sumimura and Tokine Yukimura from an extremely dangerous Ayakashi when she is eight years old. An unexpected first meeting turns into friendship, and they begin to live a miraculous legend.
1. An Unexpected First Meeting

I was only in my youth when I first met my Kekkaishi friends. I had saved him from an extremely dangerous Ayakashi. My name is Serena Winters, the current Alphess of the wolf clan of the Beast People, and the daughter of Dachi and Charlene Winters, the past lord and lady of the wolf clan.

It was in late summer; I had just recently turned eight. I was out on a late-night walk, scouting the boundaries for any trespassers or Black Demons and whatnot. It was then I smelled something odd, and I began to growl, before following the strange scent.

When I came upon the sight, I saw two kids: a boy about my age and a girl that looked older. They were trying to fight off this ugly-looking demonic beast. Snarling in frustration, I unsheathed my sword and joined in the fight, slamming into the demon from the side and knocking it over.

The human boy and girl yelled in surprise, before backing away. They looked startled that such a beastly wolf like me would suddenly plunge into a fight that wasn't really any of my business, but it felt right to protect them, despite the fact that I didn't even know them.

The demon stood up, raised a mighty right hand, and its hand was about to slam down on me, but I used my sword to cut it off, and it reared back, roaring in pain. As it was recovering, I used it to my advantage and jumped up, cutting the head of the demon off, and then it disintegrated into midair.

As it disintegrated, the girl shouted, "Tenketsu!" and the dusty remains of the demon were sucked into the circular point of staff she was holding.

When all was calm, I turned to the two humans. "Are you two unharmed?" I asked, gentleness in my voice, and they nodded. "That is good," I added.

"T-thank y-you," the boy stuttered, "for saving us. That Ayakashi would have killed us if not for you, so thanks." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

I smiled. "It was no problem. It just felt right to help. By the way, my name's Serena Winters. I'm a wolf of the wolf clan of the Beast People," I said. "Who are you four?" When I asked that, I finally noticed the two ghost dogs with them.

"I'm Tokine Yukimura, and this is my ghost dog, Hakubi," the girl answered with a small, but friendly wave as she smiled, as the ghost dog, Hakubi, winked in a friendly manner. She then disappointedly eyed the boy. "And this is Yoshimori Sumimura, my Kekkaishi partner, and his ghost dog, Madarao. Don't mind Yoshimori; he's such a wimp when it comes to fighting Ayakashi."

The boy, whom was Yoshimori, flinched violently at Tokine's words. "I am _not _a wimp! They just surprise me, that's all!" he protested. "A Kekkaishi never fears an Ayakashi!"

My eyes widened that very second. "Hey, I've heard of you two!" I exclaimed. "You're the soon-to-be 22nd heads of your Kekkaishi families, am I not correct?"

Hakubi answered my question. "You are correct. How did you know about us, though?" he said, flying up to me until he was staring me in the eye.

"Because my father is Dachi. He's the current Alpha of the wolf clan," I answered vaguely. "As far as he's told me, though, he knows Shigemori Sumimura and Tokiko Yukimura quite well, does he not?"

"You're his daughter? What luck! And yes, he does know my grandfather and Tokine's grandmother!" Yoshimori happily exclaimed.

Before I could say anything more, I heard Mother and Father let out a howl for me distantly. "Ooh, I'd better get home right now, or else I'm screwed," I said, turning around and running off, but before I disappeared into the trees, I added, "I hope I can see you lot again soon!"

Time passed, and I started seeing Yoshimori and Tokine more and more often, and eventually, I became one of their best friends. But little did I know that what would happen in the future would a great legend soon dawn upon us.


	2. The Real Legend Begins

Two years passed after I first met Tokine and Yoshimori, and every day, after their time at school was over, my brother Solaris and I would come and pick them up and give them a ride home. Tokine would ride me (because I was faster than Solaris), and Yoshimori rode my brother.

Every night, however, I would sneak out of my cabin, and go help the two Kekkaishi with their nightly duties in fighting Ayakashi and other kinds of monsters.

One day, in the middle of summer, I went to go check out the Shadow Organization, which was under command of Yoshimori's older brother, Masamori.

There was a sign-up on a pole just outside of their headquarters. Thinking for a moment, I thought that if I signed up to be a part of the Night Troops, I could learn how to control my powers, and so, I wrote my signature under a boy's name: Gen Shishio, who, by the looks of it, had just recently joined.

About four seconds after I set the pen back down, a voice off to my right suddenly startled me. "Ah, you must be Serena Winters, the wolf girl that my younger brother talks about, am I not right?" I looked up, and there was a man about seventeen years old. I could sense right away that it was Masamori Sumimura.

"Yes, you are correct, and you must Masamori Sumimura, the chief of the Night Troops," I guessed.

"And you are correct on that," Masamori said with a nod. He began to turned away as he added, "Come with me, Serena. I will show you around." He started walking and I followed him, through the front doors and down the halls.

During the walk, Masamori began asking me questions. "So, Serena, why did you sign up to join our squadron?" was his first question.

"It was so I could learn how to fight properly, sir," I answered. "My father believes I'm too young to be trained yet, but I'm in my double digits now; I'm ten years old. I should be training, so that's why I came to you for help: how to control my powers."

Masamori smiled a bit. "Then you will be treated here with great care, and be taught the most amazing powers you will ever have imagined. Allow me to show you your quarters, young one," he said.

I blushed slightly at the gentleness in Masamori's tone. The eldest son of the Sumimura family was actually willing to help me fight like a real warrior.

It wasn't long before we made it to a room at the end of the hill. "Wait here a moment, Serena. I'm going to let your roommate know that you're sharing the same quarters as him," Masamori said.

I blushed madly, my face a deep crimson red. _Roommate? _I thought, quite embarrassed. _I'm sharing my quarters with a boy?_ I calmed down as Masamori went inside, and I listened through the door as he spoke to my _roommate._

"Gen, listen," I heard Masamori say, "she can help you with learning how to control your powers. Just trust me on this."

"Alright, whatever," the voice, sounding like Gen, said.

"Serena," Masamori called. "You can come in now." I did not hesitate at his command, and walked into the room slowly and steadily, extremely careful not to disturb anyone nearby.

When Gen first saw me, his eyes went wide with surprise, but then they went cold again. "So you're my new roommate, eh?" he scoffed, looking to the right.

"I am, and you must be Gen Shishio," I said.

"What's it to you?" Gen asked, rolling his brown eyes.

"It's nothing of my concern, but watch out, smarty, I have telepathy," I said, quite proud of myself after I said those words.

I caught a glimpse of Masamori blinking in surprise at my words, and Gen flinched in shock. I can tell that they were both afraid of trying to best me, even at talking.

_That _is how I met my best friend, Gen, and became his first real friend not long after. Meeting him for the first time is how this grand legend of mine began, and as time progressed throughout my training at the Shadow Organization, I could feel that a time of darkness would soon dawn upon us.


	3. An Accident That Starts a Friendship

A month passed since I had joined the Shadow Organization. This is where I tell how Gen and I really became inseparable friends. We were out for a walk to wind up for our afternoon training.

It was cloudy, and a small boom of thunder went off. "Looks like rain, Gen," I said. "Don't you think we should head back?"

Gen looked at me for a second, then at the clouds, and looked down. "If you say so then, Serena," he said. But as we turned to leave, a ferocious low growling sound was heard in the distance. "What was that?" Gen asked, looking around.

I looked around as well, but then I shrugged my shoulders as I said, "Eh, it's probably my friend Buck playing a trick or something. Normally he'd just try to scare me with some feral growling, and then he'd-" But before I could finish my sentence, a very large male cougar Beast, _definitely_ _not _Buck, jumped out of nowhere.

Gen and I yelled in surprise and fell backwards. When we regained our balance and stood up, standing in front of us, jaws dripping with blood from a seemingly-recent hunt, yellow eyes glowing with hatred, was Romulus Sanders, Buck's father.

I was scared at first, but then my eyes glowed gold and my claws came out (I didn't transform to my full Beast form) as I leapt at the deranged cougar.

We clashed long and hard as Gen watched in shock. _She's fighting trying to protect me… but why? _I had read his thoughts, and they reached my heart, causing me to keep up the fight, but this time, a bit more… _violently_.

I lashed out viciously at Romulus, clawing at his face, but before I could make a fatal attack, Romulus raised his right paw, and then brought it down, scratching at the left side of my face, leaving three thick red scratches over my left eye. At the same time, he scratched my right hand.

I yelled in pain and fell to the ground weakly, blood pouring from my wound. I refused to lose, but somehow, I couldn't stand up. As Romulus lunged at me for the kill, Gen jumped between us and bravely kicked the cougar away into the bushes, to _protect _me.

Romulus leapt out of the bushes as Gen began to help me up. Even at a distance, I could see the hatred in his golden eyes as he glared at us, slowly raising his paw and pointing a thick black claw at us. "Bloody kids…" he cursed, "this isn't over, mark my words. You'd better watch your backs, because one day, I'll be back to rid the world of the Beast Clans." And with that, he slipped away into the darkness of the forest.

I began to stumble. "Gen, I…" And before a second passed, I was falling out of consciousness. The last thing I heard was Gen screaming my name before everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, it was the next day, but I woke up to Gen sitting next to my bed, much to my visible surprise. "You're awake," Gen whispered, looking at me once, and then looking down at the wooden floor.

"Yeah, _finally _awake," I said, rubbing a sore spot on my head, when I felt the scars over my left eye. I widened my eyes in fear, when I suddenly realized that I was seeing _nothing _out of my left eye _at all_. Frightened at the fact that I was now probably half-blind, I decided not to bring it up and instead asked, "How long was I asleep?"

"About sixteen hours," Gen said. "The healers did everything they could, Serena, but your optic nerve in your left eye has been severed." The fact had been confirmed: I _was_ half-blind, after all. My parents and brothers would be horrified to hear what had happened, but for now, I didn't care; what had happened was my own fault.

"Gen, have you… been waiting for me to wake up?" I asked.

Gen's head shot up as he looked at me in shock for a few seconds, but then he sighed and nodded shamefully. "…Yes," he admitted. He was then completely shocked as I leapt out of the bed and embraced him, my arms wrapped around his waist. "Serena…!" he said.

"Thank you, Gen," I said, starting to sob. "It really means a lot to me."

Gen inhaled a deep breath and slowly hugged me back. And that, my friends, is how we became best friends for life.

* * *

_**Forgive me, my friends, for not updating this story for three months (!). It's just that I've been through a lot lately: band camp, school, High School Marching Band, and everything at that. I promise, I'll be updating more often starting today.**_


End file.
